And I Must Scream
by littlemisslol
Summary: In which Jack is kidnapped by a crazy time demon and the guardians have to save his lily white butt. Or, that time someone made Jack cry and the guardians went berserker mode. And then a bit of fluff. One Shot, T for two instances of swearing.


**AND I MUST SCREAM**

**A ONESHOT **

Jack Frost does _not_ cry. That is to say, he doesn't cry in front of other people. He's cried, yes, but only after burying himself in six feet of snow in the middle of a wasteland where he's _sure_ no one will find him ever. Even after he became a Guardian, he never lets himself get past some tear-blurred vision.

In three hundred years of life he's never let a single tear fall around another person, spirit or human.

But they say there's a first time for everything.

Jack Frost has been a Guardian for fifteen years when the villain Cronus came back from the dead. The old god, who supposedly controlled all of time isn't that lovely, had been locked away in Tartarus for half a millennium.

Apparently he had gotten the fantastic idea to escape.

And for some delightful reason it fell upon the Guardians to find and force him back to the literal hell from whence he came. However, Cronus knew of the Guardians and thus had been expecting an attack from any one of the big four.

But he didn't expect Jack.

The youngest Guardian had pointed out as such, that since he was the only Guardian that had been appointed Post-Cronus'-Imprisonment, it was only logical that Jack be sent in first to gather information and the like. The big four hadn't wanted to go along with the plan, and oddly enough Bunny had been the loudest protester, but Jack was persuasive.

A fat lot of good it did him now.

He'd fucked up, basically. Something had gone horribly wrong, which had all ended in Jack getting caught by none other than Cronus himself. Jack wracks his mind for where exactly things had gone wrong but can only come up with smoke as he snaps back into the present from his musings.

He'd been locked in a friggin bird cage.

A _bird cage, _really. It's insulting to him just on principle, let alone the fact that it wasn't even a manly bird cage, no this particular cage was all curling metal and dainty brass bars that Jack couldn't have a hope of breaking without his staff, which he had left behind for it's safety, and the smug bastard knew it.

His incredibly emasculating cage was hanging from the ceiling of a massive, circular throne room made of turning gears and brass, and the chain holding it was long enough that when Jack looks directly to his right he would be only slightly higher than Cronus himself and his smug bastard face.

And Jack couldn't help but pout and curl up into a ball of indignant annoyance and do his best to ignore the laughing skeeze sitting on a throne of brass next to him.

"Now, now, don't be sad little Guardian." Cronus chuckles reaching through the bars to grab at Jack, who quickly scoots to the other side of the hanging cage, causing it to swing slightly. Seeing as the thing was only one meter from end to end and two meters tall, it didn't really matter but it was enough to at least keep the man from touching him, which was totally good enough for Jack.

Cronus' face darkens for a second, but quickly masks over in another laugh and grin, instead dropping his hand to rest his tailored suit covered elbow on the armrest of the throne and place his chin atop his hand with a wistful expression. Cronus is not a bad looking guy, Jack will admit, with a strong roman nose and a face that looks like it's carved from stone, and though Jack will deny it to the ends of the Earth the first time he'd seen the man there had been definite swooning.

But it didn't make the non-consensual _petting_ okay.

Cronus' grey eyes never leave Jack, even as he curls up tighter and hides behind his knees as much as he can without breaking eye contact. The Time God's hair is a silky black with a few tasteful streaks of grey running through it, all slicked back slightly into a rather lovely curl at the base of his neck.

Not that Jack's staring.

"You look lovely in my colors," The god croons, hungrily looking Jack up and down. The Guardian simply deepens his glare and curls up even tighter, determined to hide his disguise as much as possible. In order to blend in with Cronus' servants and army Jack had been forced to change outfits, swapping out his hoodie for a more Greek toga like dress of maroons and white. He wasn't exactly pleased with the wardrobe change, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

The god goes back to lounging on the throne, content to sit and listen to the idle chatter of his court around him. The vast chamber was filled with demons and beasts, some more human looking than others, but all of them in some way deformed. Jack could gaze around from his elevated position, peering through the bars as half animal, half human creatures discussed the coming end of the world.

War time was soon, apparently, and the preparations were almost completed.

For the past three days Jack had been forced to sit and listen as the people outside his cell discussed their murder of everything he held dear, and being unable to do a single thing to stop it.

This was the point that Jack came _very_ close to breaking his no crying rule.

But not quite.

And for the first time in three days, he spoke.

"You're going to lose." He said frankly, picking at a loose thread that had been prying free of his dress...toga...thing. "The Guardians know I'm here, and they'll be along soon."

Cronus looked delighted that Jack was speaking, but the expression quickly dropped once the words rang through his skull.

"Oh, really?" He laughed, hailing a passing servant with a single wave of his hand. "You seem so confident; it'll be quite the shame when you're wrong."

A silver platter appeared before him, held by a shaking hand. Wine glasses of fine crystal stood atop it, filled with what Jack had to guess was a perfectly aged wine. Cronus was nothing if not spoiled, and had a love of fine things. The Time God plucked a glass, then another, from the tray and shooed the nervous server away before offering one to Jack with a flourish.

The gift was instantly ignored, Jack even going so far as to turn bodily away and lean to that he was facing completely opposite from his captor. Cronus did not exactly appreciate having his generosity so bluntly pushed aside, and thus stopped playing nice as he stood from his throne and reached all the way into the cage, grabbing Jack by his white hair with a snarl.

Jack shrieked as he was bodily dragged backwards towards Cronus until he was facing the enraged Roman god. Jack couldn't help but wail as the grip on his hair tightened, and the feeling of hair being ripped from scalp bit through his skull.

The entire court had stopped for a brief second, but with one look from their enraged king they had gone back to their merriment, if not a little more forced than it had been before.

Cronus pulled Jack closer until their faces were only a few inches from each other, separated only by a minimal amount of air and metal. Jack could smell the alcohol on the man's breath, could feel every single exhale the man made on his face, and it made the Guardian want to gag.

"Now." The god hisses through grit teeth as the ice elf squirms in his gloved grip, "Are you going to behave? Or am I going to have to stop playing nice?"

Jack can't help the few tears of pain that escape from his eyes, trailing down his cheeks but freezing halfway as his negative body temperature freezes them solid. He manages to nod despite the iron grip on his hair, and Cronus' dark expression goes back to one of joy as he releases Jack. The Guardian scrambles backwards, this time slamming his back against the opposite end of the cage so hard that it does visibly move, swinging gently.

But he doesn't dare take his teary gaze away from Cronus, his glare a thing of the past.

And the time god just looks back at him and honest to god _smiles_.

And it makes Jack want to scream.

But he's been sufficiently cowed, much as he can't stand it, and his survival instincts are just telling him to shut the fuck up and sit still and _pray_. So he shuts the fuck up, sits still, and stared blankly at his bare feet while he breathes heavily and sends a silent prayer to Manny for his friends to just _show up_ already.

It's been three days. He said he'd contact them every other day. Hopefully they'd noticed at this point that something was wrong.

He's so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost doesn't notice the wine glass being shoved under his nose. Jack looks up with blue eyes full of unease as Cronus holds the glass to him.

He takes the glass and hates himself for it.

Maybe it's the stress. Maybe it's the self loathing he's feeling at having snapped for only having his hair pulled. Maybe it's because he's been locked in a frigging _cage_ for three days, but Jack Frost has reached his breaking point.

And there is no snowdrift to hide in.

So he finally snaps, wraps his hands around his head, buries his face into his knees, and begins to silently sob. Cronus merely laughs, running a hand through his hair once again. Jack tenses, expecting to feel that grip on his skull again, but it never comes. Instead the hand just runs through a few more times before leaving altogether.

Jack doesn't dare look up, knowing his face must be beet red and covered in frozen tears, and as much as he's emotionally unstable at the moment _he will not let Cronus see_. He will not.

It's a matter of principle.

He tries to get his emotions under control, but it's like a flood. As soon as the gates had opened it was irreversible, and _everything _was coming out to run it's course before it would end. This was the problem with bottling up your emotions, when they finally came out it was an emotional Molotov cocktail.

And boy, was it ugly.

However, it seems the Moon has heard his prayers, feeble as they were, for as Jack's mid-mental breakdown the doors on the other side of the room explode inwards, revealing four very familiar figures walking through the smoke.

The people of the court scatter instantly, knowing that if they were to stay the would not make it out unscathed. Jack feels a million times lighter, grabbing at the bars of his prison with more joy then he'd felt in a week.

His family had come for him.

Cronus looks enraged, more so that he had before, as the Guardians step forwards into his throne room, weapons drawn and faces grim. Jack knows he must look a mess, but still waves to his friends with glee.

"Guys!" He calls, sticking one arm out between the bars before his mind can catch up with his heart. Cronus turns to him with a snarl and slams on the cage with a loud _clang_ that echoes through the hall. The Guardians look ready for murder as Jack instantly shrinks backwards into the relative safety of the cage with a barely suppressed whimper, his body betraying him as more tears drip out.

Cronus takes a deep, shuddering breath, and schools his face into one of charisma and charm.

"Oh, the _Guardians_ have come into my humble abode, have they?" He says, slowly descending the steps leading to the platform that had kept the throne elevated over the rest of the hall. "I can't possibly imagine why, I've yet to do anything actually _wrong_."

The big four tense at this, and Bunny looks ready to maul the god as Cronus steps closer.

"See," He says, "I've got what you would call diplomatic immunity. Ever since I broke out I've done nothing to hurt the people of Earth, or the land they live on."

"Ya hurt _Jack_." Bunny hisses, pushing past North's hulking figure to point a clawed finger at the man, "And that makes yer immunity worthless."

Cronus blinks at the claw in his face before nonchalantly pushing it away.

"Yes, but he's a spirit. You know how things are different. Besides, I think we got along rather well, didn't we love?" He turns to Jack, who simply shudders and pulls backwards, returning to his original balled up shape but never ripping his gaze away.

When Cronus turns back he's met with one of North's swords only an inch from his nose. The god scoffs, rolling his eyes and muttering _you people and sharp objects I mean really_.

North simply grows, bringing the metal down to lightly touch Cronus' throat. The man looks bored at this, even going so far as to yawn before backing up half a step and then dramatically turning around to walk back to his throne.

The black haired man tosses himself back onto the chair, ignoring how Jack did his best to avoid him within the confines given to him.

"You cannot do anything." He says with finality. "You _cannot_. You know the laws. I am in my own domain, and I own all within it. You are merely guests. What happens here is not your business. I could have you HANGED for what you have done to my front hall, but I am feeling gracious towards you because of your delightful... present."

The final bit is said with no small amount of malice as he gestures towards the cowering Jack.

"Jackie ain't a _present_!" Bunny shrieks, especially as Sandy behind him begins to fire off symbols at a breakneck pace, making them untranslatable. The other Guardians echo the protests, all four moving forwards in anger.

Jack can't help but feel a rather large amount of joy at the amount the Guardians seemed to care for him, to go against the laws of immortals just for _him_ was unthinkable.

But still they did.

Tooth darts from place to place, followed by at least seven baby teeth, all chattering away at rapid fire. Tooth herself looks ready for murder, but then again so do all the Guardians. Cronus continues to look unimpressed as an awkward silence falls between the two groups. Jack still can't control his shivering damn his body, and no matter how many times he scrubs at his face with his flowing sleeves the tears won't leave. He stares at the Guardians with fear, allowing his inner turmoil to show for just a second in a silent plead, a quiet beg for them to help him.

Bunny's face goes from outraged to something animalistic, and before anyone can respond he leaps towards Cronus with a roar of fury.

However, he never makes it.

Mid leap, Bunny seems to slow, then stop. Jack knows what's happening, knows why Bunny's just made a very stupid move. Cronus laughs as he rises again from his throne, looking at the Pooka that he had just frozen in time.

"Anyone _else_ care to try?" He chuckles, tapping his chin. Jack covers his face in his hands with an annoyed groan, half in exasperation half in a mild panic.

Cronus turns to his captive at the grumble, and smiles as Jack ever so subtly presses back into the bars.

"All this," He says softly, opening the cage with a copper key from around his neck. "For one _little_ elf."

Jack tries to shrink into the metal behind him, but doesn't fight as Cronus drags him out. He's almost unable to stand due to three days of being crouched on a metal floor, but he manages to get his feet under him as Cronus wraps his arms around the boy and pulls them together, uncaring of Jack's weak struggles and shaking limbs that clutch at his arms in an attempt to loosen his grip.

"One tiny little sprite." He says, using one hand to cup the boy's face and the other to wrap across his waist. Jack shudders at the contact and can't help but send a pleading look towards the Guardians.

North's hands are shaking, but not in fear. The Russian looks ready to release his inner Cossack, ready to damn the rules and just attack.

"He's _ours_." Tooth says dangerously. "You can't have him."

Jack doesn't even have to see the man's face to know it's darkened, and Jack hisses as he's brought back closer to the man's chest against his will, and the hand cupping his cheek grows tight enough to bruise. Anymore and Cronus' nails are going to break skin.

Jacks' not quite sure he can handle that.

"_Well _then." Cronus says sarcastically. "What exactly are you going to do about it? He was in _my_ realm, he's wearing _my_ colors, and by god I'd even say he's not _human_. I'd say immortal rules apply in this situation, and the rules state _finders keepers_."

As if on an afterthought Cronus snaps his fingers, and Bunny collapses to the floor with a harsh _thunk _of skull against marble. Bunny's up in an instant, glaring at Cronus as the man places his head on Jack's shuddering shoulder.

"Hear that?" He questions, as if talking to children. "He's _mine_."

And Jack has officially heard enough.

So, he takes the crazy train and tries something that wouldn't work in a million years on a good day.

He brings his foot backwards and slams his heel into Cronus' kneecap, and every single person in the room can hear the snapping of bone. Cronus shouts in pain, releasing Jack in a moment of weakness to grab at his leg. Jack takes the time to wrench himself from the madman's grip before spinning around in a flurry of maroon and white, and slamming a well timed fist into the face of his torturer.

"I don't belong to _anyone_!" He shrieks, already backing away before the god can stand. One infuriated look from Cronus is enough to get all five Guardians running for the hills, North making sure to put Jack before himself. Jack appreciates the gesture, happy to know that the Russian has his back.

They weave through halls covered in brass, copper, and other metals, and try to force their way through gears and the like in order to find the way home.

Cronus' realm was separate from Earth, in a sort of pocket dimension off of Earth, still somewhat connected but separate enough to warrant a special type of portal in order to reach it.

The group eventually reach the room containing the portal, a swirling vortex of silvers, blues, and oranges, just as Cronus' angered shouting drifts down the halls, echoing all around so that they may not find a source.

"_You will not have him_!" The voice hollers, echoing so much it sounds like many voices all screaming out of key.

"_You will not have my bride_!"

"Bride?!" Bunny hoots, staring at Jack in shock, Jack himself just shrugs but motions them towards the portal. They didn't have _time_ to listen to the madman when said madman was hot on their trials. They cross the room quickly, a Guardian holding on to Jack at all times. They'd almost lost him once, it wouldn't do to lost him twice.

Tooth goes through the portal first, then Sandy, North goes next as the vortex starts to shrink. Bunny takes one look at Jack before shoving him in, despite Jack's insistence that Bunny should go first.

The trip home only takes about three seconds, and the doorway spits Jack out onto wooden floors. For a second he's confused, already so used to the scent of motor oil and rust, but when the drifting smell of peppermint and cookies wraps around him he can't help but smile happily.

Just as the boy makes to stand, he's barreled over by Bunny, who'd been spat out a mere second ago. They both land on the floor in a heap, Jack laughing and Bunny screaming all the way. As soon as Bunny notices who went down with him he's grabbing at Jack, pulling the child closer so as to scent him. Jack giggles as Bunny's nose snuffles through his hair and down his face, stopping when it hit frozen tears.

"He made ya cry..." Bunny says softly, still holding Jack close. "I thought nothing made ya cry."

Jack looks up into his green eyes and shrugs, content to just be safe.

"A moment of weakness." He whispers, "That's all."

Bunny looks ready to cry, or murder, or both, as he pulls Jack into a tight hug. "Thought we'd lost ya." He says unhappily. "Couldn't _stand_ that we'd almost lost ya."

North hops into the conversation at this point, pulling Jack from Bunny's hug to bestow his own.

"My boy!" He says happily. "Vhat a brave young lad, to have faced such a god and made eet out without a scratch!"

Jack can't help but remember fingers in his hair _ripping tearing oh god make it stop_-

"North, can't breathe!" He says through the fabric of North's shirt. The Russian apologizes and releases him, only to have Jack swept up by Tooth and Sandy in their own forms of worried greetings.

It took Jack nearly an hour to convince everyone he was fine, that he wasn't dead _nor_ was he in any way forced into some form of binding contract. The Guardians, however, still insisted on following him to his room when he asked to be allowed to sleep, the four refusing to leave him alone for more than a few minutes, as if afraid Cronus would come to steal him away.

Even though all five of them knew that the Pole was impenetrable, they still had their worries, even as Jack began to drift off to sleep they stayed, watching him carefully as blue eyes closed peacefully. Sandy quickly sent a tendril of sand over the sleeping child, and the Guardians were happy to see that Jack's good dreams weren't distorted by Cronus' cruelty.

But still they stayed.

For hours they watched him, unmoving. Sandy was the first to curl up next to Jack, drifting off silently as he was prone to do.

North followed, sliding into a large chair to the left of the bed, the day's events finally catching up with the man's body.

Tooth was next, her nervous energy no match for four days without sleep.

Bunny was last, but not before checking over the wards one more time. Once that was finished he sat next to Jack, content to just listen to the child breathe.

There was no way Jack would ever be in harm's way again; this time had been too close a call.

Bunny would make sure of it.

**A/N** I HAVE NO IDEA. I have _no freaking idea_. Just. Just take it. It's done, it's over. I have no idea where it came from but here, have a SORT OF A DAMSEL BUT NOT REALLY! JACK.

Fuck me it's almost 1 in the morning SHIT.

Either way, thank you for reading my dears, leave a comment/critique if you wish!

Thanks again darlings!


End file.
